There have been attempts to recognize a human being's voice and convert the recognized voice into a standard set of semantic units (i.e., a set including at least one semantic unit). Such a semantic unit set may be output as a digital phonetic sound corresponding to a specific language or written in text of a specific language. In the former case, the semantic unit set may be a digital phonetic sound as a result of analyzing an analog phonetic sound, one of extended voice recognition, and in the latter case, the semantic unit set may be a voice recognition text as a result of narrow voice recognition.
However, the semantic unit set obtained according to the forgoing attempt has a limitation to a degree in terms of quality. For example, numerous locution habits of people, indistinct pronunciations of some people, the use of lexicons or regional dialect not present in dictionaries, surrounding environments including noise, and the like, substantially make it difficult to derive a semantic unit set according to voice recognition techniques.
Thus, the inventor of the present application proposes a new technique for obtaining a semantic unit set having excellent quality by improving at least one semantic unit set by using an improvement phonetic sound (that is, a phonetic sound separately uttered for improvement).
Here, a semantic unit set as a target for improvement by an improvement phonetic sound may not necessarily be limited to one obtained by a voice recognition technology. For example, a semantic unit set as a target of improvement may be a set initially input as text (that is, it may not be a semantic unit set obtained based on the voice recognition technique).
Conversely, even a case in which a semantic unit set as a target of improvement is a set obtained based on the voice recognition technique, and in order to improve the semantic unit set, using improvement text, rather than an improvement phonetic sound, may also be assumed.
The inventor of the present application also proposes a new technique that may be used for the various cases as mentioned above.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.